


Without Fail

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [31]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Conversations, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Roy takes time out to call Danny and offer encouragement after reading his post.“Lately I’ve been trying to step away from being controlled by social media & living in real time.  I’m alive & well.“ -Adore on Instagram, December 28, 2019
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Without Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Names attached to texts are intended to be how the other person has them in their contacts (e.g. “Willow” is Danny’s nickname for Roy and Vice versa).

_**@adoredelano** Lately I’ve been trying to step away from being controlled by social media & living in real time. I’m alive & well._

_[Willow (B/Roy)] I’m proud of you pussyface_

Danny read Roy’s text twice, a smile slowly starting to spread over his face before tapping out a reply.

_[Angel (Danny N)] Yeah? feels weird but good_

_[Willow (B/Roy)] I know I give u a lot of shit for it_

_[Angel (Danny N)] idk how u do it B, ur posting every day_

Roy frowned, propping his head on his hand and pulling the throw back over his shoulders. He checked the time - just long enough for him to sneak a call before he had to touch up his makeup.

He tapped his foot impatiently while it dialed.

”Willow!” Danny’s voice was quiet but clearly pleased, “aren’t you like supposed to be on stage?”

”Not quite. Had to call my best girl and see how she’s doing.”

”M’fine.”

”I meant what I said. I really am proud of you.”

Danny sighed.

”...it’s like all in or all off, you know? It just...gets to me.”

”I told you, block your exes-“

”S’not them. Only them, I mean,” he corrected, “stop it.”

”Stop what?”

”You’re doing the ‘really, queen?’ look.”

”No I’m-“ Roy glanced up at the mirror.

 _Fuck_.

”Okay yeah, I am.”

”Knew it.”

Danny sounded smug. 

Shaking his head, Roy picked up his mug and downed another mouthful of tea, thick with honey.

”Seriously though,” he cleared his throat, “I was an adult before all of this took off, I had time to figure out who I was before stepping onto that stage. You...you grew up with it, on it, so of course it’s gonna be different for you. They all think they know you.”

“...you sound terrible. Don’t ruin your voice.”

”Quit dodging, queen. I’m trying to tell you, it’s hard and don’t be harsh on yourself for feeling weird.”

“...yeah.”

In the background, Roy could hear the rustle of fabric, as if Danny was lying in bed.

”Where you at?”

”Someone I know owns a really comfy mattress.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as someone knocked loudly on his door.

”Thank you! Okay pussyface,” Roy moved back to the vanity, “that’s my cue.”

”Thanks B. Really. For calling and for, for...yeah.”

”Anytime. Love you bitch, and you better not be wearing shoes on my bed.”

”Come home and find out. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two together so much.


End file.
